


Parking Lot Desperation

by Neon_Opal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Cold Weather, Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Existential Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Late at Night, Marijuana, No Sex, Parking lots, Wordcount: 500-1.000, conflicted thinking, emotional demons, music refference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/Neon_Opal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*I only occasionally see people put *Trigger Warnings* here but if stuff in the tags triggers you then best not to read*<br/>It's a very dark angsty little vignette about someone getting a desperate call from a friend that they really need some releif from late night emotional demons and turmol when the brain just won't shut down and that urge to comfort someone who has been where you have been even if the "what" hasn't been mentioned..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parking Lot Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the bits I tought to resue from a phase a few years back where I was writting next to no stories, only poetry. I had it dated Nov. 8th 2009. I only posed it on one locked message board, can't even recall where the rough draft was worked on but maybe a dead old computer. I have a dark side to some writting and it show here. I intentionally left the characters nameless when i wrote it.

~*~

 

She pulled into the parking lot and then realized she wasn’t sure where to look for him. It’s that kind of thing that seems insignificant in the day but at 1:30 am makes a difference. The lot was long, poorly lit and narrow. It ran from the street to the back alley. Tonight she had pulled in from the street in the front but usually she came into it from the back ally or would drop him off there behind his house. Would he be looking for her there? Had he been in the garage music studio or up at the house when he messaged her? She hadn’t thought to ask and after she had said she would defiantly come she turned off the computer right away and left. She didn't have a cell phone.

 

She pulled her car into a spot near the back of another house that faced the alley and scanned his yard just beyond it. His house was completely dark. She wondered if she’d gotten things wrong and he was somewhere else. It was late and she was tired and still a bit stoned. It was cold out for early November, the weather was changing fast. She was worried about leaving the car idling in case the neighbors were light sleepers and got curious and came to the door or window. It was the kind of thing her mom would do. Always nosey about the smallest thing but being late they might worry something was wrong with her lights shining on the house. She switched them of and the car shortly after. She worried about getting it back in gear when she went to leave. It had been a reoccurring problem and while she’d told then to fix it just the other week when the car had been inspected but they said they couldn’t find anything wrong.

 

She didn’t want to sit alone in the cold dark car so she got out trying to be quiet, wondering which way to walk to find him and deciding up toward the main street was best. When she looked over at his house again she could see the deck light switched on and him crouching down by the edge to jump off, his arms out stretched out in that “Jesus Christ Pose” and it almost made him look like he was falling. He ran quickly across the dark lawn and around the fence. He moved so fast they almost went past each other him on one side of the cars, her on the other. He may have only seen her car and not realized she had gotten out as he stood on the deck. He was dressed in jeans and a black hoodie with the hood pulled up. She hissed him over to where she was. She didn’t remember them saying much, a few soft mumbled words as she hugged him, handing him an Excedrin bottle containing her last bit of weed, which he stuffed in his pocked as he handed her some money that she stuffed in hers.

 

She had doubts about doing this, she wasn't a dealer and didn't want him to get into as habit of begging for any she could spare, he was a desperate smoker and she could usually do without, but when she’d seen his face as he approached her she was glad she had. It held that late night desperation when the mind would just not turn off and the demons (whichever ones chased you) were ridding you hard. She didn’t know what all his were but she knew that feeling and recognized it in his face immediately. She wondered if any one saw her in that state she would look the same to them and which friends would recognize the look for what it was. He’d never given her much detail but he’d told her before how bad nights could get for him with everything getting worse and she understood. It was that way for her too. Almost like drowning. Those nights when you would pray for anything to make it stop, do anything you could, anything. Some people would question her judgment. Even on the way she was questioning it herself. Now seeing him she didn’t. She had sensed his need as they exchanged instant messages and agreed to come meet him. Even though he replied to her agreement with something that had amused her telling her she “rocked harder than Bono” she knew there was sadness underlying the situation. She might not always be in a position to help him like this and she might even grow annoyed if it happened often, but tonight she had the ability to do it and she wouldn’t deny him his bit of comfort. She was glad and sad at the same time.

 

Their embrace was brief and sketchy more mumbled words but he said clearly “I love you” as he stepped away. And she knew he did, though it wasn’t romantic. She loved him too and that was why she had come, it really had little to do with the money he offered her for what she brought, even though she was broke, it was about compassion. They didn’t linger. He ran back towards his house and she turned to her car. Luckily it did not give her too much trouble and by the time she had it started he was gone and his house dark again. She drove home wishing they had decided on it when he first sent her the message asking and had had some time to hang out and smoke together but it had taken a bit for her to realize he was serious. She was still a bit confused yet convinced she did the right thing. Was it really that different than if he had a doctor giving him sleep meds and Xanax? She knew when she was 90 she would still remember how his face looked that night. Haunted. She hoped it would all go right in the end and that they might look back with melancholy memories on how things used to be, knowing they both came out okay in the end.

 

~*~


End file.
